fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiir (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary She is a traveler whose power is undeniable, their speed is unmatched by most, and their "Willpower" is one of the greatest in all of Gyrohem... She is a traveler, her origins presumably come somewhere from the south-east. She is an enigma, not many know who, or what, she is, but, most people simply call her by the alias, "Dragon of the South-East", as whoever has seen her fight and lived, thought that they were fighting a legendary dragon. Appearance and Personality The "Dragon of the South-East", or her real name, Kiir, looks like an asian, specifically of Filipino descent. She has semi-long, gray hair with black eyes... at first glance. Ones who fought her saw that her eyes were red. Red like a dragon's flaming breath. Her attire consists of a black and red "battle robe". Not much is known of her personality. On the outside, she seems like a bloodlusted dragon, out for its prey... But that's only to ones that don't know her. On the inside, she is kind, and respectful. She pulls pranks on people she knows, she has a childish, but semi-dark sense of humor, but most of all, she's always determined and will always try her best in anything. In battle, Kiir won't hold back. In a one on one fair fight, if the other opponent is respectful or honorable, she will rarely fight with underhanded tactics. If the opponent is disrespectful or dishonorable... well... let's just say she will do whatever it takes to win... Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, presumably somewhere in the south-east Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: ?? Dislikes: ?? Eye Color: Black with red pupils Hair Color: Gray Laterality: 'Left-handed 'MBTI: ISFP Hobbies: ?? Values: ?? Status: Alive and active (It's unknown what she's doing as of now) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Color Identity: Red/Black Extra Music: * Dragon Empress (Kiir in battle) * Rise (Alternate battle theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, Unknown when fighting with lots of Willpower Names: Kiir Tanichi (Real Name), "Dragon of the South-East" (Title) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly early 20s Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable H2H Combatant, Aura '(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), 'Aura Manipulation (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), Aura Sensing, Reality Manipulation '(via "Willpower"), 'Limited Probability Manipulation '(via "Willpower"), 'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance '''(via "Willpower"), '''Hax Nullification/Negation (via "Willpower"), can adjust their stats to be always equal or slightly above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Low Mid Regeneration, Close Weapon Mastery, Precognition Attack Potency: At least''' Large-Planet level'' (Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack), '''Unknown '''with Willpower (Was able to hold her own against both Kurai and Blood Form Linx) Note: Her energy projectiles do slightly less damage than her regular attacks. 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Blitzed Linx in their first fight), likely FTL 'with '''Massively FTL '''reactions with Willpower (Was able to hold her own against Kurai Form and Blood Form Linx for a long time) Note: A casual energy projectile Kiir shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Precognition increases her reaction speed by a ''lot. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ Durability: Large-Planet level '''(Kiir isn't as durable as she is tough), '''Unknown with Willpower (Was able to survive over 100 strikes from the Infinity Alpha God Blade) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown, likely Planetary, likely higher with Willpower Standard Equipment: Ornate Broadsword Intelligence: Unknown. Kiir is an amazing improviser, and whenever she fights, she can get a bit crafty in fooling her opponents. With her insight and wisdom, she also can look at a person, and judge whether they're good or bad. Weaknesses: Even though she has an Aura bigger than others (via training), Kiir's Aura could eventually break/run out. This was shown when she fought Linx Rifelson again in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament, when he was in Blood Form. Willpower will also not work without Aura. Standard Equipment * Ornate Broadsword: It is unknown how Kiir obtained this weapon. All we know is that it's nearly unbreakable, being able to withstand hits stronger that her own, and it will seem to always stay sharp, no matter what condition. Kiir has stated that she is masterful of nearly all close ranged weapons, but this is her main weapon of choice for nearly all situations. Notable Attacks and Techniques * "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Kiir can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. She could survive attacks that would normally kill her, such as multiple hits from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Kiir can also use Willpower in offense, boosting her attacking power to always be stronger than her opponent. But, Kiir never does anything more than boosting her strength above the level of her enemy, or survive hax abilities, so unless bloodlusted, one shouldn't expect her to do things such as erase her enemy out of existence, but she ''can do such a thing if need be. * '''Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Kiir primarily uses this to enhance her strength, speed, and stamina. This is how she is able to destroy objects with simply the air from her swings. Feats *Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. *Held her own for a long time against Kurai Form Linx, and even damaged him enough for him to be forced to go into Blood Form to defeat her, and even then it took a while to do that. *Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack. (To destroy a Gyrohem mountain, you'd have to be at least a planet buster) *Kiir survived over 100 strikes ''from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can sever and cut through higher dimensions. For reference, Linx Rifelson has only been seen to survive at least 30 strikes. Other '''Notable Victories:' Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time, and Linx was 16 at the time) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx was 17 at the time, and used both Kurai and Blood Form against her. This was because Kiir wanted Linx to go all out with all of his strength) Inconclusive Matches: Abyssion (Gyrohem) Notes: * W/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Kiir's power, strength, speed, etc.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hax Category:Swordswoman Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artist Category:Gyrohem Characters